


Our Legacy

by wingsofthenight



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Baby twins are adorable, Family Fluff, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofthenight/pseuds/wingsofthenight
Summary: They had not planned for children any time soon given certain issues, but now that they were here Eva couldn’t see the world any other way, and she knew that Sparda felt the same way she did.





	Our Legacy

Eva groaned as she was woken up by a small cry, but before she could so much as sit up, the large blanket of warmth that had been cuddling her suddenly disappeared and seconds later the cry suddenly cut off. She blearily blinked, eyes having to adjust to the dark as sudden giggling filled the air.

(She had to wonder if giggling was normal for newborns or if it was a sign of their heritage. Whatever, she hadn’t had to deal with them coming out looking like adorable little devils, and even a few hours after the birth she was still too exhausted to even think about caring. The midwife they had found had assured her that her babies were completely normal for what they were before she and her assistant left, and that the only thing that mattered to her.)

“Sparda?” she asked, recognizing the buggy shape that was her husband’s devil form. Last she remembered he had been in his human form- the midwife had attended many births where one of the parents hadn’t been completely human, but he had still chosen to stay in his human form while he tried to keep his panic down so he wasn’t kicked out of the room- but if she thought about it, the calming weight that had covered her as she succumbed to exhaustion after the twins had finally nodded off hadn’t been human.

“Eva,” he replied in a soft tone you wouldn’t expect a devil to be able to use, “go back to sleep.”

“Not going to happen now,” Eva said, rolling her eyes as she carefully sat up and moved to sit next to her husband on the bed. “Too busy looking at how adorable my babies are.”

She smiled at the two newborns staring at her with wide and curious blue eyes. She reached over and gently ran a hand through the soft baby hair of the twin closest to her- Dante, judging by the red blanket and lack of a small lock of hair falling down over his forehead.

“They are so fragile,” Sparda said quietly, looking down at their children who looked up at him and giggled, “I could crush them without a single thought, yet they just look up at me without a single hint of fear.”

“That’s because they’re your sons,” she replied, placing a hand on his shoulder and smiling at him. “They know it’s you, who would never even think of doing that to them. I mean, you did read them the journals you wrote with your atrocious handwriting the moment I mentioned that children can apparently hear things in the womb, so they probably learned all about you given how much they enjoyed keeping me from napping while you did that.”

“It was not that bad.”

“Yes. It was. Remember that time I had to smack one of them out of your hands because you wouldn’t stop the twenty-three times I asked nicely?”

“I do not remember most of your protests being nice…”

“That would imply you were listening, dear. Boys, do you agree that your father needs some help learning how to listen to your mother?”

Both twins let out enthusiastic cries, making her look down and rub their heads with a smile. “See? They agree.”

Sparda sighed, bowing his head. “This is my life now.”

Eva laughed, leaning her head on her husband’s shoulder, having learned through much practice the best way to do it while he was in this form. “You knew what you were getting into, love.”

Even with such an inhuman face, there was no other way to interpret the tender way he looked at her. “I did.”

They sat there for a while, just relishing the fact that they were here, a full family together at last. They had not planned for children any time soon given certain issues, but now that they were here Eva couldn’t see the world any other way, and she knew that Sparda felt the same way she did.

She was the first one to break the silence, but not for conversation.

_“Those voices deep within_   
_Bring you down to your knees again_   
_Redemption calls unto_   
_All of those who persist with the strength of the few~”_

Sparda hummed. “I have not heard this song before. Where is it from?”

Eva couldn’t help the bittersweet smile that crossed her face. “My grandmother sang it to me when I was younger,” she replied, reaching out to gently stroke both of her son’s heads. “It always calmed me down and helped me sleep. Thought I should pass it down to our sons now. She would be happy to know that it’s still being sung, after all.”

“By all means, continue, milady, the nestlings do appreciate it.”

She could tell. The longer she kept singing, the more they adorably yawned.

 _“Don’t come to question all that you’ve known_  
_Remember you are not alone_  
 _I will be here, standing beside you~_

 _“There is no mountain too tall to overcome_  
_We will be as one_  
 _You will rise again_  
 _This is your legacy_  
 _Rise again- this is your legacy~”_

Yes, she thought as the twins calmed down enough to sleep and Sparda gently tucked her back under the covers, she couldn’t see a future without her sons in it.

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy fluff is fluffy.
> 
> I just adore stuff of soft family moments between the four of them. I know a lot of people make Sparda out to have been a distant father, but I honestly prefer him being a dorky one that adored his family so much and would have done anything to stay with them if he could.
> 
> I also refuse to believe "Legacy" was anything other than a lullaby Eva passed down to her kids. It probably is bittersweet for the twins, but they know that Eva would want the song passed down too. One or both of them probably teach Nero or any other kids they have, and then they themselves pass it down, like it had through Eva's own family in generations past.
> 
> (Also Vergil was born with that hair that refuses to stay up when he pushes his hair up and you will not convince me otherwise.)


End file.
